


Unknown X Reader/MC

by Purpleturtle1502



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleturtle1502/pseuds/Purpleturtle1502
Summary: It's just smut, guys. Nothing else to say about it. It's kinda short, though.





	Unknown X Reader/MC

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever and of course I decided to go with smut. I really like Unknown X MC and don't see many fics of it. I hope you enjoy (if you know what I mean) ;)

You'd been trapped for weeks, or at least that's what it seemed like. You weren't quite sure. He had come out of nowhere. A simple message from and unknown number had lead you to a locked apartment. You had decided to troll him by saying that there was no place to enter a pass code. Then, he had come for you. Next thing you knew, you were chained in an unknown location. The floor was cold and hard, cement you presumed. And the objects around your ankles felt like shackles. He came periodically, checking to see if you were still in acceptable health. This time, though was different. He entered the room with some cloth and quickly tied it around your eyes. Temporarily confused, he took the opportunity to bound your hands. 

"Who are you? And what are you doing?!" you screamed, struggling against the coarse rope.

"Shhhh!" he said harshly. "Or else.." he finished darkly, continuing to handle you roughly. His warning didn't stop you from yelling at the top of your lungs. Suddenly, he pushed you up against a wall and silenced you with his mouth. He pressed hard with his tongue, demanding entry. You refused, but he bit your lip making you gasp and giving him what he wanted. He stuck his tongue down your throat, tasting your entire mouth. There was nothing you could do. He was too powerful. The man's hands started making their way up your shirt. It was like a switch had flipped. You couldn't get enough. You wanted him to do these things to you. You weren't quite sure why, but no need to question it. You began to moan and felt him smirk against your mouth. He began to lift your shirt. He quickly realized that with your hands bound he would have to use another method. You felt your shirt being tugged and heard a rip. He continued to kiss you roughly and began to fondle your breast, teasing your erect nipple, causing you to moan again, loudly. You felt him smirk again and his hands began to explore lower. No longer on your breasts, his hands roamed over your ribs, then your lower back, and finally coming to the waistband of your pants. He slipped a hand underneath and you shuddered, a new wave of pleasure rolling down your spine. He began to pull on the waistband until your pants were down to your ankles. He rubbed your entrance, feeling the growing wetness. "Ohhh," he said suggestively. "Someone's enjoying this..." 

You shuddered again and started to roll your hips on his hand. Quickly, he pulled down your underwear and stuck a finger in your entrance. You cried out in pleasure, beginning to moan and pant heavily. He added another, and started pumping in and out, toying your clit with his thumb. He suddenly stopped and remove his fingers. You were extremely disappointed and began to roll your hips against him. He shoved you backwards and heard a zipper being unzipped. He thrusted into you roughly, completely filling you every time. "Ahh!" you cried out, not expecting this at all. You heard him panting and moaning as well.

"Faster." you whispered. He began to pick up speed until you were nearly getting whiplash every time he thrusted. He grunted as he started getting close. He somehow started going at an even faster pace. You were both screaming. He came and released his warm seed into you. You collasped on the ground, exhausted from this exertion. He tore off the blindfold, grabbed your hair, and brought your face up to his.

"You think your done? Not even close. We've still a long way to go. Now, turn around..."


End file.
